Phoebe and Katie
by HavingFun89
Summary: What would happen if Phoebe had a long lost daughter...
1. Mrs Ryan

Chapter 1

Mrs Ryan

The usual peaceful Wednesday air of the Halliwell Manor was broken by a huge body flying into the dining room. Paige was knocked to the ground.

"Oh my God, Paige!" Phoebe screamed as she ran to her sisters side, "Are you okay sweetie," she asked.

"I fine, you stay back, out of the way," her sister replied as she got on her feet and ran back to help her other sister in the hall.

Phoebe couldn't abide standing back; she longed to help her sisters but knew that she was of no use, just an inconvenience. Suddenly, she heard an explosion coming from the next room and ran through to see what it was.

"Great, I missed," Piper winced as she stood on a blanket of feathers that used to be the sofa,

"And the girl got away," Paige obviously stated. Piper threw her a look, "What?"

Unexpectedly, an amazing light entered the room and two men entered, dumbfounded at what they saw:

"What happened here?"

"Don't ask and help us clean up," Piper snapped back, "Not you," she retorted at Phoebe, "you sit down!"

"Oh my God, she kicked,"

an excited Phoebe screamed a short while later to the population of the Halliwell household. An assembly of relatives huddled into the dining room, which was awash with rich, vivid colours of burgundy and more and lumbered with glorious, although chipped and glued, antiques that reminded Phoebe of her extraordinary life, to establish what the noise was about. A display of white lights floated above this crowd and, rather than be fretful like any normal person would be at this unnatural sight, they simply smiled and laughed as though it was a normal view. For them, of course, it was.

For, you see, Phoebe is a witch and that little person inside her is a powerful offspring of one of the charmed ones. The Charmed Ones consist of Piper Halliwell, Phoebe Ryan, although formally Halliwell and Paige Matthews. They are a trio of extremely powerful sisters who are destined to fight demons and warlocks, saving innocent mortals from the harsh reality that is black magic. They all have their own individual powers, like every witch does. Piper can freeze and speed up time, Phoebe receives premonitions about the future and past and Paige can move things with her mind. Paige has not always been in on the action though because she is Piper and Phoebe's long lost sister. They had an older sister, Prue, who unfortunately died as a result of magic. Paige never met her and she has always regretted that.

The sisters have been building lives outside their bleak destiny. Piper has a husband, Leo, who is also the sisters' whitelighter (a person assigned to watch over witches) and has two beautiful sons with him, Whyte, 8 and Chris, 6. Paige is engaged to be married to a handsome lawyer, John, who knows about Paige's powers and thinks they're kinda 'cool'. As for Phoebe, well she is now known as Mrs Ryan. She is married to Adam, the principal of the local high school. She is blissfully happy, has a delightful 3 year old daughter, Cara and, as you know is pregnant with her extraordinary second child.

"Oh, she's gonna be a good one,"

Piper exclaimed excitedly as Adam, one of the men who came rushing in, softly rubbed his wife's belly. Phoebe was extremely happy and aware of how lucky she was to have such wonderful sisters and have such an amazing husband and daughter, when Cara came rushing into the room where everyone stood and tumbled her mother over;

"Mummy! I've missed you soo much!"

Phoebe, being a deserved protective parent, sent her daughter to stay with her Granny Ryan while trouble was about. You see, as Phoebe felt her baby kick, they were just after an intrusion from an interesting looking demon. It was a young girl and she looked no more than 16. Nonetheless, she was still dangerous and potentially harmful to her little girl. Phoebe kissed her soft forehead:

"Do you think it's safe for her to be back?" Phoebe questioned.

"Of course," Paige replied, "I think we sent her flying back home to nursery for the time being!"

"Well if you're sure," Phoebe looked hesitant, then she turned to Cara, "did you have a good time at Grannies?"

Cara nodded adorably. She had brown, wavy hair and gorgeous big brown eyes and was the image of her mother. Phoebe loved her so much and could not imagine her life without her.

"Okay, let's go upstairs and see if we can find out who freaky young girl is," Paige piped up. The rest of the sisters seemed to agree and with that, a bright light blinded Adam and Cara. When they could see properly everyone was gone;

"I hate it when they do that!" Adam exclaimed.

Piper closed the book in dismay, caught by the dust creeping from it and coughed slightly:

"Nothing in here," she distressed to proclaim. Her two sisters looked up at her and sighed:

"Yea, I've tried scrying and nothing!" Paige moaned.

"Who is this girl? She was powerful, I'll give her that. And what did she want with us?" Phoebe questioned and with those words came an aching pain in her stomach…where her baby lay. She cried out in pain.

"Phoebs, what's wrong?" Paige rushed over to her while Piper ran to get Adam.

Then, as suddenly as it started, it was gone,

"Nothing…nothing, it's over now… It's funny, you know, like the baby was trying to tell me something?"

"I still think you should get to a hospital or something or maybe I should call Leo…"

but Paige was interrupted by Adam rushing to his love's side, "what's wrong?" he questioned, worry printed all over his face.

"I fine," she replied over the worry, "It was just for a moment,"

"Still…I think you should lie down," and with a majority vote, Phoebe was forced to resign to her bed, not able to rest though, with worry and anguish on her mind.


	2. Katie

Chapter 2

Katie

It was Thursday.

"Hey Nicki,"

a bright, cheery voice called from the hustle and bustle of the local high school. A young slim blonde-haired 16 year old Nicki turned round to face her equally slim, brown haired and brown eyed friend. She entered the room wearing a red t-shirt with the numbers "666" printed on it over a plain long-sleeved white shirt and wearing jeans. Her straightened hair perfected her flawless look and Nicki couldn't help but cringing at what she, herself, was wearing.

"Hey Katie," she replied back.

This girl was Katie Evans, and by definition 'rocked', according to most of her peers.

"What happened you?"

Nicki asked, spotting the sore looking bruise on Katie's eye. "Oh, you mean this small thing? It's nothing really, just…em…hit it off a door."

"Are you sure it's not to do with, you know what?

"No, definitely not, trust me!"

"Okay, Well you could've done a better job with the make up," Nicki smirked.

"Thanks," Katie sarcastically said to her best friend.

"What are we thanking about," came another voice, as she joined the discussion. This girl, called Elle, also has brown hair, though it was covered with a usual white headscarf. She was about the same height as the other two girls but slightly more rounded.

"Oh hey Elle! Long story, don't ask!"

"Oh okay. Oh my God, are you okay Katie? That's a horrible bruise on your left eye!"

Katie threw Elle a dangerous look. Elle grimaced and backed down, thinking it best to leave the subject.

"So what's up with you and Lee?" Nicki asked Katie.

"Well…" Katie smiled and she told them about their encounter. Lee, who also went to her school, was Katie's new and very gorgeous boyfriend. She had fancied him for ages and a couple of weeks ago he approached her telling her that he thinks she's really cool and he fancies her like mad. Slightly taken aback, Katie blushed and arranged a date. Ever since then, she had met up with him most days at school and she still can't believe her luck. He's got blonde hair and blue eyes and a six pack and Katie is in love. After that conservation had came to an end, Elle decided to bring up next Saturday,

"We still up for Saturday?"

"You betcha!" Nicki excitedly replied. The three girls were going shopping and were all looking forward to it. Not before long, a full blown discussion was underway for what they were going to wear and how much they were going to bring etc... Katie laughed as she looked at her two best friends.

It had always been her, Nicki and Elle. Ever since they were young, they lived next door to each other and always visited. They even had plastic cups and string going to each others window so they could talk through the night. Katie missed that. She moved away from that neighbourhood about a year ago, after the disaster. You see, it had always been her and her father. She never knew who her mother was; she abandoned her when she was just a baby. Her father and her were so close. They always talked. Then, about a year ago, her father died in a fire in her house and Katie's life was turned into turmoil, it was her fault the fire had taken place. She was then shipped from foster home to foster home. She had no other family to take care of her. It was her friends who helped her, they were her family and she loved them terribly for that.

Also, they knew a massive secret about her that could never be revealed…she, Katie Evans, was a witch. Katie had started to notice that she had extraordinary powers from a very young age. She started to notice she could move things with her mind. At first it was extremely weird and she swore not to tell anyone, but then she was granted a whitelighter and she learned about the elders and underworld. The elders protected witches and good magic and the underworld was a kind of hell where demons lived. Her powers then grew from strength to strength and she was confident enough to tell her friends. They loved the idea. But, she could not tell Lee, though she so wished she could. He would think she was some kind of freak and at this moment, she could not jeopardise their relationship. Maybe with time she could tell him but not quite now.

It was only lately that she started to question the whole witch thing. When her father was killed in that fire, it was truly a demon wanting to kill her that actually killed her precious father. He was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time and paid for it. Katie was devastated, but had to start the fire so it would not look suspicious. It was the worst decision of her life and she was forced to question her destiny. It also made her wonder how she got this terrible responsibility or as her whitelighter, Mary, said "blessed gifts." Essentially, who was her mother?

"Hey, I gotta go to biology," Katie waved off her friends as she was reaching her classroom.

"Okay, meet you at the usual time and place for lunch?" her friends enquired.

"Actually, I gotta do something, so I'll be a little bit late, but only by about 10 minutes so wait up for me!" she replied as she entered the dreaded biology room.

"Bye!" her crazy friends screamed after her. Katie just laughed and sat at her seat.

Time dragged. Each second passing by seemed like an hour to Katie as she glared at the clock. She really wanted to speed it up. As much as she could, her conscience was screaming at her not to.

Katie was eager to see someone that she arranged to meet briefly for lunch and it was nearly time. Knots wrenched in her stomach, she was so apprehensive at meeting this person. Then, a long awaited for bell rang and class was dismissed. Katie rushed out of her seat and towards the grass field. Through the crowds on the pitch, she noticed a figure standing mysteriously in the bushes,

"Must be him," she thought quietly as she approached the outskirts.

She got there. It was him,

"Hello," she reluctantly said.

"Glad you came", he replied back.


	3. Katie's Deed

Chapter 3

Katie's deed

"Why are you so fearful of me, I'm not going to hurt," he brazenly asked.

Katie flinched at his words; she couldn't stand the man but knew she had to what he wanted her to do if he was to help her in return.

"Lets just get this over with," she hastened.

"How was the attack the other night," he asked her.

"She wasn't there, what do want with her anyway?"

He smiled. Katie hated it when he did this, it usually meant trouble. For this man was known as Barabus. He was the demon of fear and extremely powerful, escaping the hands of death an astonishing number of times.

"That little girl is very powerful and if I got her on my side…"

Katie was annoyed at this. Barbas has her on a mission to kidnap an innocent 3 year old child. Katie hated doing this sort of thing. One side of her knew that if Barabus got hold of this child, he would be potentially lethal, well, more than he already was but if it meant getting what she wanted…she sighed,

"Who has she got protecting her? They were exceptionally powerful, nearly blew me up!"

"Oh, forgot to mention, they are the Charmed Ones."

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell me that? I could have died, I can't go up against the charmed ones again," Katie panicked.

"You can and you will. Okay, here's what you do…" and Barabus explained the sly plan about how Katie could snatch this little girl. Katie reluctantly listened and finally agreed. This Saturday she was to lure the Charmed Ones into a trap, while Barabus stole the girl.

"Why not earlier?" she asked suspiciously.

"They need time to cool down from your attack, deceive them into a false sense of security."

"And what about my end of the bargain, when will I get that?" Katie questioned.

"All in good time, my dear," Barbas replied as he astutely stroked her cheek. She turned her head and threw him a corrupt look.

"See you," she said coldly.

Katie walked out of the sidelines. A tall, handsome boy came running towards her.

"Hey beautiful," Lee said to her as he kissed her cheek.

Katie smiled and warmly accepted his kiss, "Hey."

"Who were you with there now?" he half-suspiciously asked her.

"Oh, nobody, I was just a little lost," she replied, hating having to lie to him. He knew she wasn't telling the truth but decided to let the subject drop.

"How was biology?"

"Oh, don't ask, it's so boring!" She truthfully retorted.

"Okay, what are we doing this weekend?" he then asked.

"Oh, can't meet up on Saturday, hanging out with the girls, we're going shopping!" She excitedly said, knowing if he knew the truth it would be the end of him and her.

"Then we'll do something on Sunday."

"I fancy going to the pictures, there's a new film out I really wanna see!" Katie looked up at him with a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"Sound great," Lee smiled back at her and with that, they held hands walking to the cafeteria.

"Hey girls!" Katie said as her and Lee sat down at the table.

"Hey!" they both returned the greeting. Also at the table was Elle's boyfriend, Jack.

"I'm gonna get lunch now," Lee said and turning to Katie as he offered to get her lunch for her,

"Yea, I'll just have fries and a soda thanks," she smiled at him.

Then Lee, along with Jack, went to the counter.

"Guys, about this Saturday…" Katie began, "I sorta promised Lee that I'd do something with him. You don't mind do you?"

"Course not!" Katie said.

"Great."

That evening Katie was at dinner with her foster family. She lives with the Donnelly's. They are a kind family consisting of Rita, the mother, Dan, the father and three children, Megan, 16, the same age as Katie, Gabrielle, 13 and Frances, 10. She has lived there for a couple of months now and enjoys it immensely.

"So I was at school today and guess what I saw…" Gabby started to say.

The family looked up intrigued.

"I saw Katie with a boyfriend!"

"Hey!" Katie protested, blushing as red as a rose, but she was forced to resign, "His name is Lee and it's only been as couple months, so don't ruin it!"

"We wouldn't dream of it!" the three sisters laughed.

"Oh, before I forget Katie, there was a lady around here earlier on looking for you," Rita informed the teenager.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked.

"A lady with brown hair was asking if a young girl was staying with us. I said yes and she's usually in at around 4 O'clock. She never came back though."

"What did you tell her that for? God, she could have been a stalker or something," and with that, Katie stormed out of the dining room to her bedroom.

Katie was extremely apprehensive. Why were the Charmed Ones looking for her? Did they suspect her of the crime?

A/N – thanks Charming Marauders, it is Wyatt, thanks for reading! And thanks for everyone who reads it, pleez review!


	4. Revelations

Chapter 4

Revelations

It was a busy Saturday morning in the Manor. Phoebe woke up to the sweet smell of Piper's famous morning pancakes. She arose from her bed and looked around the room to see Adam and Cara already missing.

"They must be getting breakfast already," she thought.

A heavily pregnant Phoebe headed down the stairs and prized the sight she saw. It wasn't that it was an unusual sight but she cherished it as much every time she saw it. The whole family were around a feast of pancakes, bagels, cereals, donuts, cookies and more set out on the dining room table. The hustle and bustle of the family was a warm sight for Phoebe. Wyatt and Chris were fighting over the last pancake, like brothers often do. Paige was helping Cara get what she needed on the plate, Leo and Adam were talking about men things which Phoebe tried not to associate with and Piper was nowhere to be seen, probably in the kitchen though.

"Hey everyone, good morning," Phoebe called over the noise.

"Hey," came back the overall response.

She sat down beside Cara and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Paige," Phoebe started to protest, "I think Cara would be better off having cereal rather than a donut." And she took the donut off Cara's hand, to much resistance, and replaced it with a bowl of cereal.

"So what are we doing today?" Phoebe asked Paige in the hope of something to do.

"Well I'm going shopping, I'll take Cara if you want a rest," Paige offered Phoebe.

"Actually, me and Cara will both come if that's okay?" Paige smiled in agreement.

Piper returned from the kitchen carrying pancakes, set them on the table and sat down, to much relief.

"This food is delicious, as usual sis," Paige complemented Piper.

"Thanks," Piper smiled as she tried to settle down her two boys.

"Wanna come shopping with me and Phoebe and Cara today?" she asked Piper, "Wyatt and Chris can come to."

"Yeah, that sounds great," Piper answered, "Is Adam coming?" she asked Phoebe.

"No, he's got something to do with the school on which sucks," Phoebe replied, "so all three of us are up for shopping then?"

"Sounds awesome," Paige replied.

The three sisters and their offspring entered the mall. Phoebe noticed the bright colours of all the promotions in the buildings and loved that familiar sight of shoppers. She got such a buzz from it.

"So which shop do you want to hit first?" she asked the small crowd with her.

"Mom, I wanna go into the top shop," Wyatt groaned as he tugged at his mother's shirt. Chris and Cara nodded in agreement.

"Okay, we'll go in their first, but after I'm definitely looking at clothes, I want to get new clothes for after the birth!" Phoebe said.

And with that, the family went to look at the nearest toys.

About an hour had passed and Phoebe, Piper, Paige, Wyatt, Chris and Cara were having a great time. Phoebe had always enjoyed family days out like this. Suddenly, her belly started to hurt with the worst cramps.

"Ah, the baby," she immediately said.

"Oh my God, what's wrong, why are you getting cramps so often?" Piper wondered as she ran to her side. Then, unexpectedly, Paige was thrown across the mall floor.

Phoebe looked up and saw the same girl that had attacked them a few days earlier.

"Her again," she quietly thought to herself while Piper flew her hands up to freeze the young demon.

This demon was very powerful, she knew that. There was no sign of her in the book of shadows and scrying didn't work. Adam said he recognised the girl and told them to look in local foster homes. On Thursday they went to a family that matched the girl that was staying with them to the description the Charmed One's provided. It seemed she had got fostered into a family, but they weren't sure it was her so they let it lie and it seemed now she was back.

"If only I knew what she wanted," Phoebe wondered, but that was the last of her worries because, despite throwing her hands up to freeze, the girl did not freeze.

"Quick, Wyatt, take yourself, Chris and Cara to your father!" Piper shouted to her son and with that, an orb of blue lights left the room. Piper was praying people wouldn't walk into the mall during her freeze.

"Surprised I didn't freeze?" the young girl hesitated, "Gotta go now, I've done the damage!" and she simply disappeared.

"What the hell was that about?" Paige questioned.

"I don't know," Piper answered, "Why did she disappear and what was the damage?"

"I'm not sure," Paige replied, "But let's get back to Leo and ask him."

The sight when Phoebe, Piper and Paige returned was horrible. They entered the centre of the room in a swirl of blue orbs carried by Paige. What met their eyes was Leo and Adam tied up in the right hand corner of the conservatory. Wyatt and Chris were both protected by Wyatt's force field and Barbas was holding little Cara in his arms. She was crying, tears were in her eyes, along with desperation. Also, the young girl was standing beside Barbas.

"Now I know what she meant by the damage," Paige said.

Phoebe lurched forward in an attempt to save her daughter, "Let her go!" but was stopped by a massive telekinetic force throwing her across the room.

Phoebe landed on her back and, thankfully, nothing seemed to happen to the baby, but she cried out in pain and anger nonetheless.

"Please, take me, not my daughter," Phoebe pleaded, especially directed at the girl, for she seemed apprehensive at the act Barbas was committing.

Barbas gave Cara to the girl.

The girl looked up at Barbas,

"Maybe this is going too far…" she began to say but was silenced by a severe look,

"Silence! I knew you were going to break," he started to say, "Remember what you want out of our agreement. You wanted to find out who your mother is," the girl looked up at him, confused, as did the rest of the room, "Your mother is in this room. Her name is Phoebe Halliwell."


	5. Cruel Intentions

Chapter 5

Cruel Intentions

Katie looked up at Phoebe, confused. This couldn't be true. He was kidding, he had to be. Unexpectedly, she started laughing.

"Gawd, I can't believe the lengths you'll go to. I think she would know if she had a daughter," she said to Barbas. It was then she looked over to Phoebe. Phoebe had a sad expression on her face, a sad expression which also carried elements of guilt. Her laughing died down and was replaced by thoughts of disbelief. 'I just can't be', she thought to herself. Tears lined her eyes.

"Tell him that this is absolutely impossible," she pleaded to Phoebe.

Katie didn't understand this, how could she be the daughter of a charmed one and if she was, why did Phoebe abandon her? Anger was the newest emotion that entered and feeling this, she disappeared, leaving behind the little girl Cara.

Katie appeared in a dark room, it seemed to be underground. The room resembled a cave, with water dripping from the walls and coldness seeping the air. Here she was met by Barabus and the child.

"Why did you have to tell me that then?" she sobbed.

"You wanted to know…and let's face it, it was fun to watch!"

"Let the child go and then disappear," Katie warned.

He simply smirked and starred at her, Katie knew he was sensing her fear.

"You're afraid that Phoebe never wanted you, you're afraid that no-one ever wants you…"

"Stop it!"

He grabbed her by the neck, "I am going to take this girl and you are going to get out and leave me!"

And with that he let Katie go and turned to Cara, who was screaming in anguish. Barabus grabbed Phoebe's youngest, causing immense pain to her. Katie recognized him to be taking her powers slowly from her. Katie couldn't believe that the demon had such cruel intentions, she knew she had to help her long lost sister. As she thought, the only possible solution was to cast a spell, she knew it couldn't keep Barabus away forever but at least it would save Cara's life. Katie recited the first thoughts that came into her mind;

"With all the power and all the might,

To end this suffering, end this plight,

The power of three puts up a fight,

Barabus leave, get out of sight."

It seemed to work. Barabus let out a yell of pain and with a whirl of black fire disappeared into the ground.

Katie stood, shocked. She had a lot to take in, in the space of two minutes she had found out who her real mother is, that she is one of the most powerful witches in the world, being the offspring of a charmed and she has already saved her new sister. She would have questioned whether Barbas was telling the truth except a lot of anomalies seemed to add up now. Demons have always been after her, trying to take her power and she always wondered why her, she was not that powerful. When her father had got killed she asked the evil demon why and he laughed,

"Do you even know who you are?"

At the time she was confused at this comment, spurring her to find out who her real mother was. She had to find definite answers.

"MARY! Mary… come on, I know you can hear me!" Katie called for her whitelighter.

A swirl of blue orbs entered the dark cave which seemed to fascinate little Cara and for a minute she ceased whimpering and grabbed onto her new big sister. It was a lady aging about 25, very young looking with ginger hair and a friendly face and what seemed like she would have a big smile except her lips were not in that stance at this moment. They were worried.

"Are you okay Katie, what's wrong?"

"I think you know. I think you've always known and I think that's why you've always taken such extra care of me. Just tell me it's true, I need to hear it for real."

A shocked expression lit Mary's face.

"I'm sorry…"

She knew it, it was true and her most trusted confidant knew all along. This hurt her and deeply saddened her to hear. Tears seemed to be ever-streaming at this stage.

"Why didn't you tell me? Didn't you think I had a right to know who my mother was, to know how powerful I was and how much danger I'm in. Now I know this, I know I'm in a hell of a lot of danger. The fact that demons knew makes it worse, they knew and I didn't. Did you not think how unsafe that was?"

"Don't you think we knew that," Mary reasoned after she had taken in Katie's concerns, "We had you're best interests at heart, don't you think you would have been dead by now if it weren't for the deep care taken over you? I know you're mad at us for not telling you about your mother, but both of you had a lot to deal with. Phoebe knew she was a witch after you knew you were a witch. She was 17 when you were born and 21 when she found out her destiny. You always knew you were gifted, if she knew about you, it would have been too much for her to take in and she needed to become good magic's savior."

"Did she not know about me or something?" Katie was getting extremely confused at what her whitelighter was telling her.

"Go and talk to her. This little girl needs to get back to her mommy."

And before Katie could argue, she was being transported through mid air and next moment landed on the path leading up to the house she recognized as belonging to Phoebe and her sisters 'I hate it when Mary transports me like that,' she thought, feeling queasy. Starring up at it and feeling huge knots in her stomach at the thought of seeing her long lost mother, she suddenly became aware of tugging at her right side. Looking at the little child below her, big brown tear filled eyes and a warm face met her.

Words could not come out of Katie's mouth. All she could do was hug her sister,

"Let's take you home sweetie."

She knocked on the door.


End file.
